Tails of Symyuania
by brandy mallory
Summary: What would have happened if Yuan had been the one to guide the Chosen? [mild language][AU]


((A/N: hiya everyone! It's time for yet another brandy mallory fanfic! I know "What? Brandy! You can barely keep up with your other fanfics half the time! How are you going to keep up with this? Well, I have no clue. I'll try.

So anyway. This fanfic was inspired by a line Zeldafan422's fanfic **Tales of Screwedonia**_"Oh, Mithos," Kratos groaned. "Why didn't you make Yuan do this job?"_. so yeah. So here's the deal: Yuan goes to guild the Chosen instead of Kratos. A lot of their roles are switched, but yeah. You'll figure it out soon enough

I own nothing!))

* * *

Yuan stood outside the Martel Temple. Waiting patiently for the Chosen to arrive. He had no clue why in the world Yggdrassil had decided, after all these years of Kratos guiding the Chosen that he had to take a shot.

Maybe Kratos was bored. Or Mithos wanted to watch someone else screw up for a change. Either way this would really screw up his month.

"Oh well," He muttered to himself, "At least I'm not in charge of hunting down Renegades like Kratos. That man must be completely stupid if he can't track down a weak little resistance force."

He sat down on the ground, thinking he deserved a little nap before he started protecting the ditzy Chosen.

A few hours later…

Yuan woke to the sounds of swords clashing, "Damn it!" He shouted, jumping up and running to the temple, arriving to see the Chosen and two boys, one of them looking strangely familiar and the other of his own half elf kin, getting there ass's handed to them on a plate by a guy with a mace.

Quickly pulling out his double-edged saber, the bluenette jumped in, blocking the hit aimed for the brunette boy.

"Who are you?" The boy said, looking up.

Yuan looked down at him. _He has Anna's eyes_, he thought randomly, then shook his head. "Stay out of the way."

Swiftly, the group defeated the attacker. Yuan turned to look at Botta, a man he recognized as the Renegades second in charge.

"He said you'd show up late," The black haired half elf muttered before retreating.

The rest of the group started a conversation, but Yuan wasn't paying attention. Who knew that he would be late? Was there a spy in the organization?

He was brought back to reality when someone called the brunette swordsman Lloyd. "Wait, your name is Lloyd?" He asked, seeming a little more surprised and interested than someone calmer, like Kratos for instance, would have been. This was really his godson? No, his godson was dead; this boy was just a creepy coincidence. Yeah, that was it. Creepy coincidence.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

He tried to remember his cover story, "I am Yuan. I'm a mercarray… Mecrincary… Mercvery…"

"Mercenary?" The white haired boy, Genis, Yuan had heard someone call him, asked.

Yuan clapped him hands and pointed at the half elf, "Mercenary! That's the one! I am a mercenary. I can protect the Chosen as long as you can give me money!" Smooth Yuan. Very smooth.

The women, presumably the Chosen's grandmother, he remembered picking her for the Mana linage, nodded slowly, like she really didn't like the current situation she was stuck in. Who could blame her, her only choice was to let a blue haired half elf, who probably sounded drunk at the moment, guard her only granddaughter, "I guess we have no choice. We will hire your services."

Yuan resisted the urge to cheer in joy, his cover was good, "Then lets get going," He moved toward the temple entrance, and then stopped to listen to what Lloyd was saying.

"I'm going to."

Yuan spun around, "No. It's too dangerous, you'll only get in the way." _And if you are Kratos's kid he'll kill me if something happens to you,_ "Just stay here like a good boy." _Or the fact you might be my godson'll keep distracting me._

"No. I'm going with you." Lloyd demanded, as if knowing Yuan would eventually give in.

And of course, he did, "Fine, do whatever you want. But I'm not your wet nurse."

The rest of the group started blabbering on as they entered the temple, but Yuan was trying to focus. If he could get the show on the road and get this thing over with, maybe then he could follow up on Lloyd's past. The sooner he got away from the kid the better though. Any second now he would call the boy Kratos by mistake and open a whole new can of worms. Speaking of worms.

"Look out!" Yuan shouted, jumping in front of Colette, who was trying to be friends with a nasty looking enemy. He chopped down the bug with a little help from Lloyd. He noted the boy had some talent, but not much.

"Lloyd, are your sword skills self taught by any chance?" He asked.

Lloyd gave him a confused stare, "Well duh."

The aqua haired half elf passed the human a book, "Here. Read this and you won't suck so bad."

"Hey!"

Yuan ignored him and they continued their way through the temple, the half elf having to save Colette at every turn. He had to admit; Genis's magic skills weren't all that bad, for a kid. Give him another few years and he'd be powerful enough to join Cruxis. Not that Yuan would ever recruit the kid, he won't wish working for Mithos on anyone.

Finally after having to point out the most obvious things and listen to Remial blabber on about holy towers and crap; Yuan was away from the temple. Colette had her crystal and was one step closer to becoming the newest attempt to bring back his fiancée. Truthfully he didn't agree with his would be brother in law on the topic of bringing her back; but he'd fix the world as soon as it was done. And that was all Yuan wanted.

"Mr. Yuan?"

Yuan snapped out of his thoughts to look at the blonde haired girl, who he was currently escorting back to her house, "Yes Chosen?"

"Are you coming with me to release the seals?"

"That depends on if your grandmother decides to hire me long term or not," He answered quickly, his thoughts else where, "Do you want me to travel with you Chosen?"

Colette smiled, "Well, you're strong, and you're funny."

"Funny?" Yuan stopped to stare at her, putting his hands on his hips, "How am I funny?"

She laughed, "You just are. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" She skipped down the trail and into her house, Yuan following behind.

"Friend?" He muttered under his breath, "Poor girl. If only she knew…"

* * *

((yeah, so that was the first chappy. review please!)) 


End file.
